


By Your Side

by loverbouquet



Series: Tumblr Ask Prompts [15]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Super Smash Brothers, technically lol - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Female My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Fluff, Letters, Prompt Fill, Short & Sweet, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverbouquet/pseuds/loverbouquet
Summary: Corrin receives some exciting news.





	By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea how I wanted to go about this prompt and then Smash Ultimate happened and I was like “okay I’ll work that in somehow!”

“Love, there’s a letter here addressed to you!”

Corrin’s head perked up from the book she was reading at the sound of her fiancé’s voice calling her. She grabbed a piece of paper, placing in between the pages she was on so she wouldn’t lose her place, and setting it on the coffee table beside her. Standing from the couch in the castle lobby, she began making her way over to him, a smile curling on her face once she caught sight of her green haired retainer. She gave Kaze a quick kiss on his cheek before accepting the letter from him, carefully opening the envelope. Kaze watched her as she read the contents of the letter, and judging from the expressions she was making, it seemed to be a positive one.

“What does it say, dear?” He asked his liege, chuckling at her response.

“By any chance, do you remember that tournament I took part in a few years ago?” Corrin answered his question with one of her own.

“Ah, yes I do. The Smash tournament, was it?” He recalled. “What of it?”

“Well…” She began, unable to fight how her smile grew and eyes beamed with excitement. “I’ve been invited to participate again! Everyone that has ever been a part of it will be returning!”

Upon hearing this, Kaze’s joy quickly matched that of his fiancée’s, and he immediately took her into his arms, lifting her up and spinning her around as she squealed and giggled in response.

“Oh, congratulations my lady!” He cheered as he set her back down. “You always spoke so fondly of your time there, and it brings me great joy to know you’ll be able to make more memories with the participants.”

“Would you come with me?” She suddenly asked him. “They will allow it, but you won’t be able to partake in any battles while we’re there. Just me.”

Of course he would be more than willing to accompany her there. However, such a request took him by surprise. In the last tournament, she went entirely by herself! Then he realized: it was because she didn’t want to face the conflict that plagued Nohr and Hoshido. Now that things had been resolved and the two kingdoms were at peace with each other, she wanted to have someone by her side throughout the course of the tournament.

“Kaze? Did that upset you at all? Should I not have asked?” She wondered, her ruby red eyes looking up at him with concern.

“Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.” He answered her, cupping her face with a hand and stroking it. He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on her forehead. “Of course I’ll go with you.”


End file.
